


【我梅】It's Consuming Me

by Chavela



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Creepy, Dark, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Reader-Interactive, Sick Character, Stalking, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: “我”是巴塞罗那的一位普通市民、一名死忠球迷，比Leo大很多，从他十六岁的时候就在小报报道里认识了他，先是喜欢他的球，进而爱上他这个人





	【我梅】It's Consuming Me

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称，cp我梅，但是不是双箭头不好说  
> 梅团单身设定  
> 黑化有  
> 有点小变态  
> OOC都是我的锅  
> 其实这是迟到半年的百粉点梗😂
> 
> 每一章节末会出现4个选项  
> 在下一章节更新前，会请@Aires心悦Leo选择接下来的剧情展开  
> 是的，就是《底特律：大变活人成为人类》的玩法  
> 剧情肯定会坚持到最后的，不用担心主角会猝死，所以选择任何选项都是可以的，只是剧情走向会不同  
> 我会悄悄记一个好感度，每个选项对应不同好感度变化，到了最后一章会根据好感度来达成结局（HE/NE/TE/BE/DE）  
> 小tips：如果想要达成比较刺激的结局，好感度不能太高哦

> The thought of you
> 
> Is consuming me
> 
> Wherever I am
> 
> Whatever I do
> 
> The thought of you
> 
> Is consuming me  ①

 

我又悄悄跟在他身后。

 

> Your eyes

 

他看起来有点不安。大大的眼睛好像噙着泪水。

 

我想替他吻去那些液体。

 

那不该出现在他眼中。

 

他的眼里应该闪烁星光。

 

而不是这些该死的、毫无用处的液体。

 

我会含着他的睫毛。

 

哦，他的睫毛。

 

又密又长。

 

我还会吻他的眉。

 

我喜欢他高高隆起的眉骨。

 

更显出他眼睛的深邃。

 

> Your skin

 

我同样爱着他奶白色的皮肤。

 

有人说他白得不似一个男人。

 

哼，无稽之谈。

 

他的美已经超越了性别。

 

我因他而爱着那一片肌肤。

 

而不是因为他的肤色才爱上他。

 

我低头看了看我自己。

 

是健康的小麦色。

 

嗯，我们肉体交错的样子一定很美。

 

我会紧贴着他，让他在我的怀中融化。

 

那肯定很美味。

 

就像鲜打的奶油一样顺滑、绵密。

 

> Your smile

 

该死！有人过来了！

 

那是谁？我从没见过这个人。

 

他又对别人露出了那种笑容。

 

柔柔的。静静的。

 

那种笑容 ……

 

含羞草一般的，花蕾一般的。

 

好像你一拒绝他就会枯萎，你一回应他就会盛开。

 

…… 但没有人会忍心拒绝他。 

 

> Your feet

 

他们上了车。

 

他们为什么会上车？

 

我找到一个隐蔽的位置，正好能透过车窗看清他们的动作。

 

他坐在副驾上，侧过身举起双腿。

 

那个男人 ……

 

伸手握住了他的脚踝。

 

正好压在他漆黑一片的纹身上。

 

另一只手落在小腿肚上，一下一下轻轻揉捏着那里的肌肉。

 

我看到他们说了些什么，嘴唇张开又闭合。

 

然后那只手。

 

那只手顺着小腿的曲线一路下滑。

 

落在他的脚心。

 

又是一下下的按揉。

 

> Your hands

 

很舒服吧。

 

我看见他眯起眼睛，头轻轻地放在椅背上。

 

那是他常有的表情。

 

在他训练途中跑到场边喝水的时候。

 

在他走在路上含着棒棒糖哼歌的时候。

 

在他被第一任女朋友搂住他湿吻的时候。

 

都是那个表情。

 

他很享受。

 

大概是情不自禁地抬起手，摸了摸那个男人的头发。

 

不可饶恕！

 

我怒火中烧。

 

他放松地在别人的抚弄下享受。

 

而我却只能躲在黑黢黢的角落里偷偷窥视他！

 

凭什么？！

 

凭什么？！！！！！

 

> My hands on you

 

我多希望被抚摸的人是我！

 

他的指尖会穿过我的头发。

 

我会和他十指相扣，带他游过我身体的每一丝、每一寸。

 

然后，同样地。

 

我要用我的双手，认知他，了解他，铭记他。

 

我会让他战栗。

 

让他疯狂。

 

让他升华。

 

我们合二为一。

 

* * *

 

♠️ 待在原地，继续偷窥

♥️ 走上前去，拉开车门

♦️ 冲过去，砸碎车窗

♣️ 离开

**Author's Note:**

> ①标题和引文皆取自同名微电影《It's Consuming Me》，之后的剧情发展也跟这个有关


End file.
